The present invention relates to a toy automobile having selective drive wheels.
In a conventional toy automobile, in general, rear wheels are driven by a windup spring drive unit disposed in a rear space of a body. This windup spring drive unit is comprised of a casing, a windup spring arranged in the casing, a plurality of gear wheels which are arranged in the casing and connected to the windup spring, and an output shaft to which the rear wheels are mounted. In this case, in order to change from rear wheel drive to front wheel drive, it seems that such a change can be easily conducted by reversing the direction and the mount position of the windup spring drive unit. However, in the toy automobile, since the height of the front space of the body is lower than that of the rear space of the body, the installation space of the drive unit in the front space is smaller than that in the rear space. Accordingly, by simply reversing the direction of the windup spring rear wheel drive unit and changing its mounting position from the rear space to the front space, the drive unit cannot be contained within the front space, nor can the front wheel axle be positioned in a proper site. In order to properly install the rear wheel drive unit in the front space of the body, it should be reduced in relation to the entire size of the toy automobile. If the windup spring drive unit is diminished, its drive force will be lessened and hence the operation of the toy automobile will be considerably less interesting.